


Momotaro

by Perlmutt



Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Books, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Retellings, Family Feels, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Mpreg, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post Mpreg, Short & Sweet, SteveTonyTober2020, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: After a long and adventurous day Peter enjoys a quiet evening with his parents and his favorite bedtime story.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Momotaro

**Author's Note:**

> SteveTonyTober 2020  
> Day 30: Movies / Books + Day 31: Magic / Fairytale
> 
> Decided to combine these two, I hope you like some Superfamily Fluff?  
> Title taken from the Japanese folklore. 
> 
> Not beta'ed, English is not my mother language.

“Once upon a time there was a faraway kingdom. It was surrounded by mountains and there were deep forests and wide fields. There was also a beach and a lagoon. The king and the queen were happy together and the people liked them a lot. There was no war and the kingdom was peaceful. The queen loved his husband a lot and one day he prayed to the stars to grant him and his love children. It was Spring and the cherry blossoms were beautiful. The queen was going for a walk in the palace garden when he saw a peach floating down the small river in the garden. He rescued the peach and brought it to his husband, the king. The queen held the peach in his hands and it was warm and had a heartbeat-”

“Like I do?” Peter spoke up and carefully put a hand over his chest and looked for his own heartbeat in his chest. Tony took his hand and helped him find it, when Peter didn't know where to look for it.

“Exactly like you do, Peter.” Steve smiled at him and flipped a page to continue reading from Peter's storybook. “The king was curious and so they decided to open the peach. Inside the peach they discovered a little boy. He was sweet, and small and had the same eyes and hair like the queen did-”

“Hey, why am I always the queen? I want to be the king.” This time it was Tony who interrupted Steve mid-sentence. He was propped up against the headboard of their bed, with Peter laying on his stomach between Steve and Tony. It was bedtime and their three year old son refused to sleep without a story. The storm that raged on outside was the reason the three of them had ended up together in the pairs broad bed.

“Daddy, you're always the queen because Papa is too big for the dresses.” Peter deadpanned like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tony gaped at his son and his husband who was trying to stifle his laughter but was failing miserably. He lightly slapped Steve's shoulder. “Careful there, Mr Rogers, or you're sleeping on the couch for the night.”

Steve wanted to respond and opened his mouth but was beaten to it by Peter who was tugging on his sleeve. “Continue, Papa, please! I want to know what happens next!” He said around a big yawn and he rubbed a hand over his eyes. Tony rubbed his hand over his son's back.

“Alright, buddy.” Steve stroked Peter's unruly brown hair lovingly before his gaze returned to the book laying in his lap. “When the king and the queen asked the little boy who he was and why he was inside the peach he told them that the stars the queen had been praying to, had granted them their biggest wish. The boy was a gift from the stars, he had been a shooting star and now he was their child. The queen and the king embraced the boy, they were both really happy that they finally had their own child. They named the child Peter-”

“That's my name! Does that make me a prince, Daddy?” He yawned again and looked at his father with his big brown and tired doe eyes and hugged his big plush spider to his chest. He'd had that thing since the day he was born, a gift from Natasha, and Tony would never forgive the SHIELD agent for being responsible for his son's obsession with those scary eight-legged monsters.

“Well, of course you are a prince, Peter. You are our little prince.” The smile his son sent him was the most beautiful and enchanting thing Tony knew, next to his husband's. “If I have to be the queen then that makes you a prince and your Papa a king.”

“Prince Peter grew up to be a strong knight. He was brave and righteous and he traveled the kingdom to see everything under the sun. After he'd fought a dragon, he kissed a mermaid, rescued a princess and fell in love with a fairy. Many years later when he returned home to the castle where his parents were still living he told them his stories, and the next time the cherry trees blossomed the prince and the fairy married and the fairy found a peach floating down the river in the castle garden.” Steve silently closed the book and deposited it on the nightstand next to him, after he'd finished reading.

Peter was sleeping soundly, his face was pressed into the spider plush. It had been a long day for the kindergartener, he'd been up all day, playing with his uncle Thor and aunt Tasha.

Tony pulled the sheets up and laid down next to their son. He watched as Steve stood up to turn off the lights the old-fashioned way before returning to his family that was waiting for him. Tony didn't know what he'd done to deserve such happiness. He'd married the love of his life, they had a wonderful son, supportive friends and everything they needed. It was as if a fairytale became reality.

Steve snuggled as close as the sleeping form of their son between them allowed it and placed a tender kiss on Tony's lips. The only light in the room came from the reactor in the engineer's chest and it bathed the scene in soft blue light.

“I'd wear the dress if that makes you happy.” Steve whispered against his husband's mouth and caressed his cheek.

“Naah, it's okay.” Tony answered and pecked his lips. A soft smile was on both their faces. He winked cheekily at him while he entangled their legs. “You can't walk in heels and I know for sure that you like the way I look in that red silk dress.”

Steve smiled at Tony's antics. “I like everything you wear as long as you wear it for me. And now go to sleep, my queen, it's been a long day.”

Steve held his husband and his son – his whole world – in his arms and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the last story for the SteveTonyTober challenge. I hope you enjoyed this adventure. Thank you very much for staying until the end!! ♡♡♡


End file.
